Las aventuras de Neville Longbottom: El niñero
by MMDD
Summary: Esa mañana cuando fui a clases de pociones no espere llegar con una mancha extraña en el trasero, tampoco espere salir de esa clase con 4 niños en mis brazos. Muchos pensaran que fue mi culpa, pero NO, todo fue culpa de unas margaritas y de una nalgada.
1. Margaritas y nalgadas

Margaritas y nalgadas

Estamos en la primera semana del curso, el sexto grado es donde la gente perd a la virginidad y experimentaba con sustancia sicotr picas, es la edad en la que sue as en tener sexo en el escritorio de tu profesor y cuando comienzas a fantasear con todo lo que se te ponga enfrente. A pesar de estar en una guerra y con Voldemort al asecho eso no era impedimento para que todos los estudiantes de 16 a os en Hogwarts tuvieran sue os er ticos con sus compa eros, especialmente un alumno que no era muy especial, Neville Longbottom.  
Pero aun no es momento de hablar de sus sue os, cuando el joven Longbottom se levanto esa ma ana era el nico en su habitaci n, eso significaba que ya todos se hab an ido a clase, vio la hora y eran las 6:40, su primera clase era pociones y a las 7, Neville no tenia palabras para describir la situaci n:

-Joder, me lleva la puta madre, voy a llegar tarde

Tal vez si ten a unas palabras, en fin, despu s de caerse mientras se levantaba, y caerse mientras entraba al ba o, y caerse luego de salir de este, como sea, despu s de sus 10 ca das matutinas, por fin estaba listo para bajar al Gran Comedor.

Pociones ese a o era con Slytherin y con un nuevo profesor, Neville estaba feliz ya que no tendr a a Snape como su maestro, por fin olvidar a esos sue os er ticos, perd n, el joven quiso decir, terror ficos. Qui n tendr a fantas as con Snape?, NADIE. Cuando llego vio que no estaban los de su a o, los Gryffindor como Slytherin ya hab an desaparecido, lo mejor era comer algo r pido e irse de ah volando.

-Neville, Cuidado!- dijo una voz gritando con todas sus fuerzas

Pero nuestro querido Neville, nunca escucha nada, as que cuando dio 3 pasos m s, ya estaba en el suelo y con todo el comedor ri ndose de l, se hab a tropezado con algo pegajoso que estaba embarrado en el suelo, ten a un color amarillento y blanco, bastante raro, pens Neville mientras lo ol a, eso provoco que las risas aumentaran.

- Qu es esto?- dijo con voz asustadiza, creyendo que era veneno o algo as

Mientras se estaba poniendo de pie le llego un olor horrible como de pescado podrido o algo as , se puso a olisquear a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese olor venia de su trasero, Eso no pod a ser!, hace a os que l no ten a gases, le tomo tiempo dejar de hacerlo, pero lo consigui gracias a su abuela, ya que cada vez que el soltaba uno, su abuela soltaba 6 de triple intensidad, incluso estuvo en San Mungo por inhalar humo toxico.

-Eres un idiota Longbottom, interrumpiste a mi gato- exclamo Astoria Greengrass, sosteniendo un gato negro en su mano izquierda y en otra a uno blanco.

-No te entiendo, C mo interrump a tu gato?

-Danny y Tommy por fin hab an logrado traspasar sus barreras, y cuando ya estaban teniendo sexo salvaje y mi Danny por fin solt la leche, llegas t con tu enorme trasero y arruinas todo- le grito la chica rubia de ojos azules, al parecer sus gatos tambi n lo odiaban

- C mo que leche?- Estaba confundido l no sab a de que hablaba la loca de los gatos y ya le estaba robando tiempo y por mas que se tratara de quitar la mancha del trasero no se iba- De qu hablas?

-Pues que mi Danny hab a llegado al orgasmo y mi Tommy se lo iba a comer y se lo quitaste, Est pido!

- Quieres decir que tengo embarrado el semen o lo que sea de tu gato en mi trasero?- esto era el colmo, llega tarde a clase de pociones y ahora por su falta de cuidado puede quedar embarazado de un gato que ya tiene pareja, la vida no es justa.

-S , maldito ladr n de esperma- Astoria le dio una patada en sus piernas, la cual lo volvi a tirar al suelo, al parecer a la chica le daba igual lo que le pasara, ya que tomo a sus gatos y los puso frente a ella- No se preocupen nenes, mami los llevara a la habitaci n para que terminen y ojala te mueras Longbottom

Se quedo observando como la chica se iba con sus est pidos y calientes gatos, ten a que correr si quer a llegar pronto, tomo una manzana y sali corriendo de ah , todav a escuchando las risas de las 4 mesas, incluso Dumbledore se re a de l. Cuando llego a las mazmorras se dio cuenta de algo terrible, no se o a nada, eso solo pod a significar que Snape estaba ah .  
Se acerco a la puerta y la abri , Mierda y mierda!, ese era Snape y lo estaba matando con la mirada, todos ya estaban ah , Harry, Ron y Hermione lo estaban mirando con pena, Draco Malfoy solo se re a de l.

-Se or Longbottom, Qu hace aqu ?, esta clase es solo para la gente que sabe hacer pociones

- . Eh?...yo pues tengo clase aqu

- Qu es ese olor?- dijo Snape mientras frunc a la nariz como si estuviera oliendo basura, de inmediato todo la clase se puso a oler y todos ten an muecas de asco, incluso Seamus tuvo que escupir. Realmente odiaba ese incomodo momento en el que alguien dice algo y todo el mundo se pone a buscar, que chismosos.- Huele a producto de hipogrifo, menstruaci n, pescado y un toque de leche.

Diablos, Snape y su est pida nariz lo hab an descubierto, sab a que debi haberse quitado los pantalones, pero no, ten a la absurda esperanza que nadie notara ese aroma que proven a de su trasero.

- Es usted el origen de ese olor Longbottom?- susurro con una voz misteriosamente calmada el profesor Snape, no pudo m s que asentir, Snape ya estaba rojo del coraje y un poco verde de las nauseas, definitivamente ese gato s que ten a un potente aroma.- ENTONCES VAYASE AL RINCON, AH HARA SU POCION Y POR EL AMOR DEL PURO MERLIN MUEVASE ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MUERA INTOXICADO- le grito con gran furia, incluso le llego a escupir en el ojo.

-Voy .yo voy a sentarme

El profesor Snape con su varita se encargo de hacerme una burbuja que se encarga de aislar el aroma solo en mi rinc n, para que as nadie m s sufriera mi horrible peste, lo malo es que yo me estaba empezando asfixiar con mi propio trasero, que graciosa es la vida.

-Hoy trabajaran parejas, y antes de que tengan la ingenua esperanza de que trabajaran con sus amigos y podr n burlarse cruelmente de Longbottom mientras lo insultan a distancia, yo pondr las parejas, y si no les agrada su compa ero, comenten sobre la triste y pat tica vida de Longbottom, las burlas suelen unir a la gente- dijo el Profesor Snape viendo a todos, luego de su discurso, tomo un pergamino y comenz a leer- Granger y Potter, Nott y Brown, Malfoy y Weasley, Thomas y Zabinni, Parkinson y Patil, Crabbe y Goyle, y por ultimo pero no menos idiota, Longbottom y Longbottom, comiencen a trabajar.

Ya hab a transcurrido media hora de clase, solo hab a 2 equipos que estaban totalmente atrasados, Malfoy-Weasley y Longbottom-Longbottom, todo el mundo sab a que Neville Longbottom no tenia habilidad para las pociones, le costaba mucho concentrarse, mas si ten a a toda la clase ri ndose de l, Snape tuvo raz n al decir que las burlas un an a la gente, porque Pansy Parkinson y Parvati Patil no dejaban de re rse de l, hab a hecho amigas a un par de chismosas, Bravo!

Otra cosa que todo el mundo sab a es que Draco Malfoy era un mand n de primera, y que Ron Weasley odiaba a Malfoy, y por supuesto no iba a dejar que el Incre ble hur n botador le dijera que hacer, por eso ahora estaban discutiendo.

-Eres un in til Weasley, solo tienes que cortar esa tonta planta, y lo haces mal- exclamo el rubio mientras revolv a el caldero y le hac a caras a Neville, el cual estaba sentado casi frente a ellos- Mejor no hagas nada, no vaya a ser que nos mates

-Yo hare lo que quiera Malfoy, t no eres nadie para decirme que hacer hur n de mierda- respondi Ron mientras le lanzaba miradas desesperadas a Hermione y Harry, los cuales estaban en la mesa de al lado, estos solo le sonrieron, Una sonrisa no ayuda!, que le den un hechizo a Malfoy, eso s ayudar a.

-No me hables pobret n, que no estamos al mismo nivel, y tr tame de usted no de t , nadie te ha dado ese derecho- Ron ya estaba rojo de furia, ese tipo siempre le sacaba de sus casillas, era un idiota pomposo, presumido y rid culo, como lo odiaba.- Anda, corta eso y chalo al caldero

Ron tomo las est pidas margaritas y se puso a cortarlas, realmente detestaba a ese imb cil, ojala se caiga por las escaleras, ese fue el pensamiento que estuvo en la mente de Ron mientras cortaba esas margaritas, tan concentrado estaba en su furia, que no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se hab a levantado y se dirig a a la mesa de Neville, el cual ya estaba muerto de miedo.  
Malfoy paso por cerca de la mesa de Potter y Granger, y prefiri no haberlo hecho nunca, porque sinti una mano sob ndole el trasero, se sonrojo y cuando volteo a ver qui n fue el sucio pervertido solo se encontr a Potter revolviendo su caldero, Cerdo acosador!, primero en el tren y ahora su trasero.

- Qu mierda te pasa acosador sexual?- le grito Draco mientras se alaba a Harry con el dedo

- De qu hablas Malfoy?

- C mo de qu ?, me tocaste el trasero, maldito cegat n lujurioso

-No te he tocado nada, ni siquiera te hab a visto

-Te voy a denunciar por intento de violaci n

- Qu ?- grito Hermione mientras se met a en la discusi n- C mo que violaci n?, Harry que hiciste?

-Yo no he hecho nada, Malfoy esta demente- se sacudio las manos Harry

- Si no fuiste t quien fue?

-Tal vez fue Hermione, Por qu no le preguntas a ella?- dijo se alando a la casta a sonrojada

- De qu hablan?- Hermione no sab a de qu hablaban ese par, los ve a a ambos confundida

-De seguro fuiste t Granger, t me quieres violar- ahora Draco estaba se alando a Hermione, mientras esta se sonrojaba- M rate pervertida, hasta te sonrojas de la lujuria

- C mo pudiste Hermione?, Es Malfoy!- Harry estaba muy decepcionado de Hermione, nunca pens que ella fuera de ese tipo de chica que manoseaba a los hombres

-Yo no te quiero violar Malfoy, de seguro fue otra persona, pero yo no- Ella nunca manosear a a Malfoy, antes se cortaba la mano y la usaba de zapato- C mo sabes que no fue otra persona?, Tienes pruebas?

-Granger basta, yo se que fuiste t , C mo no me di cuenta de que me amabas?- en ese momento Harry y Hermione ya estaban blancos como la nieve, Malfoy se hab a vuelto loco- Te gustan los rudos, no me extra ar a que te fuera el sadomasoquismo

-Por los calzones de Merl n, cre que te conoc a Hermione, Qu mas ocultas?

-Harry yo no fui, no ser que fuiste t y me quieres echar la culpa a m , de seguro fuiste tu

- QU ?, Qui n de ustedes 2 le toco el trasero a este hur n?- el grito de Ron lo escucho toda la clase, inmediatamente todos dejaron de hacer su poci n, incluso Snape dejo de leer su libro para ver como acababa esa discusi n.

-Yo no fui- le gritaron Harry y Hermione, ambos estaban colorados por la furia y verg enza, - Fuiste t ?

-Oh por Circe bendita, Weasley me toco el trasero!

-Santa puta madre, Estas bromeando?, nunca te tocar a Malfoy

-Ya no reprimas tus deseos Weasley, s que soy ardiente- Draco ten a una sonrisa burlona mirando al como el tr o dorado estaba completamente sonrojado, es era un buen d a.- Dime, C mo te diste cuenta de que soy el protagonista de tus sue os?

Todos estaban riendo del tr o dorado, incluso Neville, el tambi n ten a derecho a burlarse de otros de vez en cuando, vio como Draco regresaba a su mesa y le echaba unas babosas a la poci n.

- Ya lo echaste mi dulce comadreja?

Estaba claro, que eso hab a hecho explotar a Ron, ya que dio una especie de rugido y tomo un pu ado de margaritas y las echo a la poci n- Ah esta hur n est pido, tus malditas margaritas

La poci n comenz a salpicar, y luego empez a salir mucho humo y espuma, parec a como si le hubiera echado jab n a la poci n en lugar de margaritas.

-Eres un est pido comadreja

-C llate

-Caracoles hervidos- dijo Hermione a punto de arrancarse su cabello

-Hermione esa expresi n es de ni o de 3 a os- Harry observo como toda la clase sal a r pidamente, tambi n vio como Snape sacaba su varita y gritaba.

-Salgan todos que esto es peligroso, salgan pronto

Neville, Draco, Hermione, Ron y Harry eran los nicos que permanec an ah , los 4 ltimos por voluntad propia, en cambio Neville no pod a salir, ya que su t nica se atoro en un clavo de la mesa y no pod a romperla ya que su abuela se la dio.

-Harry no seas idiota, se le ten an que agregar caracoles hervidos no margaritas, eso ocasionar a que..

-C llate sabelotodo, no necesitamos tu ayuda

-No la calles hur n, no tienes derecho

-No te metas cara-rajada

-Deja en paz a Harry

Ninguno se dio cuenta como el sal n ya estaba lleno de espuma, estaban tan entretenidos peleando y otro tratando de no arruinar su t nica, que no se percataron de que el caldero exploto, y mucho menos se percataron de que todo el l quido les ba aba todo el cuerpo. Cerraron los ojos y todos fueron rodeados de una nube de color distinto, Harry de una roja, Hermione de una naranja, Ron de una amarillo y Draco de una plateada. Neville fue el nico que se salvo gracias a la burbuja que hizo el profesor Snape al principio de la clase.  
Cuando Neville abri los ojos trato de buscar a sus compa eros y no los vio, se acerco a donde hab an estado de pie y escucho el sonido de la puerta abri ndose.

- Qu ha hecho Longbottom?

-No he sido yo

- D nde est n Malfoy, Potter, Weasley y Granger?

-Pues .Ellos ..fue .est n no

Severus Snape no se dio cuenta de que faltaban varios de sus alumnos, hasta que escucho los gritos de Lavender Brown preguntando cual fue el que le toco el trasero al se or Malfoy, les dijo a sus alumnos que ten an el resto de la clase libre pero les dejo que hicieran una investigaci n de 4 metros de pergamino sobre la poci n crece-huesos y sobre todos los ingredientes de pociones con A.

Regreso corriendo al sal n de clases para ver si todos estaban bien y como est n los da os, pero sorpresa que se llevo al ver que solo estaba Longbottom con su cara de retraso mental.

-Hable no se quede callado

-No s donde est n

-Debieron haberse ido, ir a ver afuera, usted arregle este desorden

-Pero yo

-Fue su culpa Longbottom, arr glelo

El profesor se fue del sal n, para buscar a sus alumnos preferidos , Neville le dio una mirada a todo, suspiro y se dirigi a levantar una silla, pero escucho como la puerta se cerraba, volteo y su coraz n casi se le sale por la nariz y los intestinos por los pies, no porque haya visto a Snape desnudo, no.

Frente a l estaban 4 ni os de aproximadamente de 4 a os, todos sonrientes y con unos peque os uniformes de Hogwarts puestos, 3 de ellos con los colores de Gryffindor y otro con el de Slytherin. Eran 3 ni os, uno pelinegro, uno rubio y uno pelirrojo, al final de la fila hab a una ni ita de cabello casta o y esponjoso, todos lo miraron sonrientes y entonces dijeron las 2 palabras que cambiar an su vida totalmente.

- Hola papi!

Por Merl n, el no pod a ser padre, solo ten a 16 a os, definitivamente debi quitarse esos pantalones llenos de semen de gato, ahora ya era padre de 4 ni os y sus compa eros hab an desaparecido, Diablos!, y lo peor es que no estaba seguro de su paternidad, el no tenia parientes rubios ni pelirrojos, Por qu los ni os ten an 4 a os?, hace 4 a os ten a 12, definitivamente no tuvo sexo con nadie a esa edad. 


	2. ¿Es magia o esperma defectuoso?

_¿Es magia o esperma defectuoso?_

Mierda, mierda y más mierda, fue el único pensamiento que cruzo mi mente durante 3 tortuosos minutos, en los cuales "mis hijos" se conocieron mas a profundidad, y no me refiero a que se pusieron a hablar de sentimientos y anécdotas de sus cortas vidas, cuando digo profundidad me refiero a que todos se examinaron las orejas, las bocas, los ojos y justo ahora todos se habían quitado los zapatos y calcetines y se observaban los pies.

-Mira, ¡tú no tienes dedo gordo!- le dijo el niño pelirrojo al niño rubio, y curiosamente ambos se me hacían familiares, como si los conociera desde los 11 años.- ¿Por qué no lo tienes?

-Claro que lo tengo, solo que no es gordo- le explico el rubio mientras se sentaba el suelo y observaba su dedo de forma más minuciosa, ¡Pobre tonto!, a distancia se ve que no tiene dedo gordo

-¿Cómo te llamas niño sin dedo gordo?

-Draco- se escucharon las risas del niño pelirrojo, definitivamente esto era extraño, sintió que ya he vivido esto antes, como un deja vú o como los que tiene la profesora Trelawey- ¿De qué te ríes?, mi nombre es bonito, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Me llamo Ron - ¡Mas casualidades!, sus hijos ya tenían nombres y se llamaban como sus compañeros, que cómico

-¿Acaso tus padres eran alcohólicos?- le grito el querubín rubio al pecoso pelirrojo

-Pues no lo sé, déjame preguntar- Ron se acerco a mí y me jalo el pantalón, yo me agache un poco para estar a su altura y sus ojos azules se me hicieron súper conocidísimos

-¿Qué es alcohólico?- Ron se metió el dedo a la nariz y se giro para ver a Draco con su carita de tontuelo, mi niño tenía los mismos gestos que yo a su edad, ¡Qué lindo!

-Pues una persona que tiene cólicos- ¡Bien hecho, hijo!, fue mi pensamiento al ver que mi hijo era un genio, pero ese tipo de cosas no duran mucho, ya que siempre llega alguien y te dice lo imbécil que es tu hijo.

-No es verdad- exclamo su otra hija, la que parecía un clon de Hermione y un conejo que uso mal una rizadora de pelo.- Un alcohólico es una persona enferma- Tal vez me equivoque y el pequeño idiota no es mi hijo, yo no tengo familia rubia

-¿Eres un castor?- le pregunto Ron y Draco se rio de ella- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Hermione, lástima que no sea un gusto conocerlos- su niña era toda una princesita, como la chica de aquella película, la idiota que tenía un diario y una abuela transexual.

-Pues lo mismo digo- le dijo Draco sacándole la lengua, Ron se rio y también le saco la lengua- ¿Y tú, quien eres niño?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el mismo lugar en el que miraba mi niño rubio y vi que miraba a un chico moreno de lentes redondos, ese niño se parecía tanto a alguien que yo conozco, pelo negro, una cicatriz extraña y lentos redondos, ¡Que idiota!, soy el padre de la reencarnación de John Lennon y Drake Bell, aunque es muy raro, porque, que yo sepa, Drake Bell aun sigue vivo.

-Ha… Ha…Harry, ese es mi nombre- no sé por qué, pero creo que esto es demasiada casualidad o muy extraño, yo nunca antes había visto a estos niños en mi vida y llegan y me dicen papi.

-¿Ha...Ha… Harry? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- dijo Draco acercándosele, el morenito era el más pequeño de todos, tanto en altura como en peso, parecía un niño del DIF

-No, mi nombre es Harry, solo Harry- el morenito le tendió la mano y mi otro niño se la acepto y le pregunto.

-¿Cómo es tu dedo gordo?

-Pues es gordo, como el de todos

Ron se acerco a ellos dos y se presento con Harry, luego volteo a ver a Draco y le dijo:

-Te lo dije, todos tienen dedo gordo menos tu

Eso basto para que los 4 se engancharan en buna discusión sobre los dedos gordos, los pies, los hongos y ahora estaban hablando sobre quien tenía los pies mas apestosos, esos niños y sus conversaciones.

Mientras ellos hablaban no puede evitar pensar en muchas cosas, y obviamente darme cuenta de otros, como de mi gran error al decir que esos niños eran mis hijos y su otro padre era ese gato negro llamado Danny, los gatos no tienen hijos humanos, tienen gatitos, aparte no tuve sexo con ese gato, solo tuve su semen en mi trasero eso no significa algo y si ese gato fue el otro padre de mis hijos, ellos serian como los Thundercats y Gatubela.

Otra cosa de la que me he dado cuenta en este corto tiempo fue que los debí haber tenido a los 12 años, lo cual es bastante extraño, porque por aquella época estaba aterrado de que llegara el basilisco en la noche y me matara, y cuando hablo del basilisco hablo del que había en la cámara de los secretos, no del basilisco que tenía el profesor Gilderoy en los pantalones y al que varios chicos temían.

Tan distraído estaba con mis brillantes deducciones detectivescas que no me di cuenta de que había una persona en shock en la puerta viendo como los niños cambiaban de zapatos.

-Señor Longbottom, explique esto ahora o sino juro que lo encerrare con la señora Norris- esa voz es tan peculiar y fría que tuve que voltear para ver a mi peor pesadilla, y no era yo desnudo con un consolador de madera, era Severus Snape.

-Pues… ¿Qué quiere que le explique?

-¿De dónde saco a estos monigotes?- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi burbuja personal, ¡Diablos!, me está acosando

-¿Monigotes?, ¿A qué se refiere?- le pregunte mientras cruzaba las piernas y me aguantaba las ganas de orinar, porque cada vez que me gritan lloro y orino, como los borrachos y mi abuela.

-Me refiero a las versiones de las chicas superpoderosas y Mojo jojo jugando con sus zapatos- me grito y una vez más me escupió en el ojo, creo que un día se me va infectar, no es sano que te escupan la cornea

-¿De qué habla?

Observe como se acercaba a los niños y como al ver a mi niño rubio se quedaba aun más blanco de lo habitual, como si hubiera visto a alguien haciendo mal una poción.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto Longbottom?

-¿Cómo ha pasado que profesor?- mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, era como si mi cerebro solo me dijera que hiciera 2 cosas, echarle la culpa a los niños y respirar, ¡Fácil!

-¿Cómo se han vuelto niños Potter, Malfoy, Weasley y Granger?- me grito y mis niños corrieron a mi lado y se escondieron detrás de mí, ¡Cobardes!

-¿Ellos son Harry, Malfoy, Ron y Hermione?- no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que esos niñitos en realidad no eran mis hijos, sino mis compañeros de escuela, ¿Significara que en realidad pensé que Malfoy era un querubín?

-Por el amor del putero Merlín, ¿Acaso es usted imbécil?, hasta un cola cuerno húngaro sabría que esos niños son sus compañeros

-Oh, vaya que raro

-¿Es todo lo que dirá Longbottom?- la verdad es que nunca he sido un chico de muchas palabras, yo más bien diría de muchas tonterías

-Eso creo

Snape comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos y los niños y yo nos terminamos de marear viéndolo como trataba de hacerle un hoyo al suelo y llegar al centro de la Tierra, el cual estaría lleno de dinosaurios. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se me quedo con esa típica mirada de un profesor, esa que te dice que está pensando en ponerte a ti frente a todos a hacer el ejercicio sino aguantas su mirada y yo, al ser la persona que era, simplemente parpadee, luego me dedique a fantasear como yo mismo me arrancaba los ojos.

-Bien Longbottom, dado que este accidente es su culpa, usted le explicara esto al director Dumbledore- se me quedo mirando esperando para ver mi reacción, el esperaba que reaccionara de forma ridícula.

Y lo hice

-¿Esta de coña?, ¡Joder!, yo no puedo decirle eso colega, me va a matar

-Señor Longbottom, usted es ingles no español, así que deje de actuar como si lo fuera pedazo de imbécil

-De acuerdo, profesor Snape- le dije totalmente sonrojado, y a mis espaldas pude ver como esos monstruos se reían de mi, solo yo puedo ser la burla de mis compañeros aunque estos tengan 4 años

-Tome a esos y vamos al despacho del director- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y al ver que no me movía me tomo de la oreja y me dio un fuerte tirón y me susurro:

-Haber bodoquitos junior, ¿Te mueves o te muevo?

-Ahhh, duele, por favor suélteme

-Bien bodoquitos, te muevo

Me jaloneo de la oreja y me saco de ahí, yo tome la mano de Hermione que era la más cercana y comenzamos a avanzar. La pequeña castaña al ver que ninguno de esos 3 tontos se movía, tomo la oreja del pelirrojo y la jalo, este a su vez tomo la Draco y por último el tomo la de Harry.

Y así fue como Severus Snape, yo, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Harry hicimos una cadena orejera de 6 personas hacia el despacho del director, el profesor Snape fue veloz, aprovecho que no había nadie en los pasillos porque aun no acababan las clases y casi me arranca el oído y por ende yo la mano a Hermione y ella la oreja a Ron y este a Draco y este a Harry, en fin, pronto seriamos des orejados.

Ya estábamos frente a la gárgola y ni así Snape se digno a soltarme, no sé yo, pero creo que alguien con el cabello grasiento como un chico de 13 años que no se baña en vacaciones, tiene una extraña atracción sexual hacia mi persona. Sé que algunos pensaran que estoy loco, pero vamos, es obvio que el estricto profesor me ama, solo que no se ha dado cuenta, esa forma en la que jala las orejas, esa forma en la que me llena de insultos, esa manera en la que tira mis calderos, no son más que la forma en la que el demuestra esa frustración sexual, tal y como lo hacen Drake y Josh, tal y como lo hacen Bart y Milhouse, tal y como lo hacen Superman y Batman. Snape y yo somos la pareja ideal, somos _"Nevus"_

Obviamente yo sería el dominante, soy más delgado

-Malvaviscos bañados de queso- el director Dumbledore siempre se había caracterizado por sus contraseñas de dulces, pero yo no sabía que los malvaviscos bañados en queso eran dulces, ¡Que ignorante soy!

El profesor Snape comenzó a aporrear la puerta con una parte de mi cabeza, gracias a Merlín que soy un poco cabeza hueca del lado derecha de la cabeza, neuronas más, neuronas menos, qué más da, al fin y al cabo, ¡No las usaba mucho!

-Pasa Severus- el profesor Snape entro al despacho aun jalando mi oreja y con la fila de niños detrás de nosotros jalándose las orejas igual, parecíamos unos niños idiotas, como los de aquella serie de TV donde se toman del pantalón para ir al baño, me sintió igual que esos niños.- Por favor suelta la oreja del señor Longbottom

¡Libertad!, pensé sonriendo como un papanatas, libere la mano de Hermione y ella libero a Ron y así sucesivamente hasta que nosotros nos dimos cuenta 5 minutos después de que ahora teníamos una parte extrañamente hinchada en nuestro cuerpo, y no, no hablo de una erección o un embarazo.

A nuestro alrededor estaban varios profesores, como McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Slughorn, también el apacible anciano del director Dumbledore, ¿Cómo se sentirá su barba?, ¿Áspera o suave?, ¿Es falsa?

-Señor Longbottom, ¿Quiere tocar?

Ese era la voz del director, ¿Otro acosador?, vaya, yo sí que debo ser muy interesante o millonario.

-¿A qué se refiere profesor Dumbledore?

-Pues ya sabe a qué, ande venga y toque

-No lo sé, no es correcto- pude sentir las miradas del resto de los profesores clavadas en mi, Oh, yo y mi increíble físico siempre llamando la atención.

-Vamos, yo se que lo desea- se palmeo las rodillas para animarme a que me acercara, decide rendirme a su misteriosa barba y me acerque con toda la calma del mundo y cuando por fin estaba a unos pasos, la profesora McGonagall me jala del cuello y me avienta al suelo, ¡Mi trasero!, si me sigo cayendo de sentón voy a terminar como un anoréxico, sin retaguardia alguna.

-Albus, por Merlín, no me hagas recordarte el incidente del 82

-¿Qué incidente?

-Ya sabes, el incidente de la snitch, Carlitoris y el barniz de uñas

¿Carlitoris?, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?, todos los profesores se sonrojaron, ¡Snape se sonrojo!, todos nos miramos unos a otros preguntándonos sobre el incidente del 82 con la snitch, Carlitoris y el barniz de uñas, este era uno de esos momentos incómodos en los que un anciano hace una referencia a la vida sexual de otro anciano, ¡Como mi abuela en aquella navidad donde se quito el sostén!

-Oh sí, ya recuerdo ese "incidente"- el profesor Dumbledore giro su silla y se quedo mirando por la ventana riendo durante un rato sobándose el estómago, aunque yo creo que era otra cosa- Ahhh Carlitoris, ¿Dónde estarás ahora?

-¿Albus?

-¿Qué sucede Minerva?

-¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto?- ella señalo a los niños que ahora andaban divididos por el despacho, Ron y Draco jugaban con una silla giratoria, Hermione trataba de alcanzar un libro y Harry se robo el plato de galletas.

-¿Lo de las galletas?, pues es sencillo, vamos a abrirle el estomago a Harry

El pequeño soltó el plato de galletas y se fue a esconder detrás de Hermione, la cual le dio un golpe con el libro, lo que provoco que Harry la empujara y se desencadenara una pelea entre ellos dos. ¡Fascinante!

-No, no hablo de las galletas, hablo de la edad que ahora tienen los chicos

-Oh, así que era eso, ¿Cómo paso esto?

-Hable señor Longbottom

Comencé a explicar todo desde el principio, mis continuas tardanzas y caídas, el modo en que me embarre de alguna clase de esperma defectuoso, sobre el modo de fornicar de los gatos y perros, la locura de Astoria Greengrass y de sus ridículos gatos calenturientos como adolescentes, las muchas humillaciones que he sufrido a causa del profesor Snape, el modo en fui aislado de todos por mi horrible olor a menstruación, café y pescado.

Nadie parecía muy interesado en lo que estaba contando, pero no me importo yo iba a contar todo lo de este día horrible, así fuera el dato más insignificante, como lo es mi existencia en sus vidas.

Les hable sobre lo del trasero de Malfoy y mis serias sospechas de que fue Hermione la que lo hizo, eso si pareció importarles, ya al final les hable de los niños y mis ideas idiotas de que pensé que eran mis hijos y de ese gatos de eyaculación precoz.

Los profesores se quedaron mirándose entre sí, luego el techo, el suelo y la pelea de los niños, en la cual estaban las porras que les daban Draco y Ron a Harry y Hermione respectivamente. Esa serie de miradas y movimientos siguió al menos durante 5 minutos, hasta que el director Dumbledore hablo:

-Creo que es bastante obvio como resolver este problemas, me extraña que aun no lo hayas resuelto Severus-le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras levantaba las galletas del suelo

-Pues entonces dígame su estúpida solución prófugo de la calaca- grito con la cara roja como una berenjena, ¿Las berenjenas son rojas?, Bah, da igual, el chiste es que Snape estaba como loco- Vamos ilumíneme

-Oh, Severus, eres un gran actor, sino fuera por esa nariz, triunfarías en el cine

Snape se puso a lanzar insultos en voz baja mientras no dejaba de matar con la mirada al director Dumbledore, hasta que la profesora Sprout hablo:

-¿Cuál es la solución Albus?

EL profesor Dumbledore se levanto con una mirada firme y penetrante, ¡Eso no se oyó bien!

-La única forma de solucionar esto es- nos miro a todos los presentes a los ojos- Averiguar quién le toco el trasero al señor Malfoy

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

Los profesores Snape y McGonagall parecían querer echarle cera caliente al director, en cambio Slughorn y Sprout parecían muy contentos. Flitwick se unió a la pelea de los niños.

-Tienes razón Albus, hay que averiguarlo- exclamo la profesora de Herbologia con una gran sonrisa

-Genio, eres un verdadero genio- dijo Slughorn uniéndose a la charla

Los 3 se unieron en una charla sobre las investigaciones necesarias para resolver ese enigma tan confuso y místico.

-¿Estas bromeando Albus?- le grito McGonagall furiosa

-Claro que no Minerva, pienso que es la mejor solución

-Eres un imbécil- la profesora al parecer se volvió demente, empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho- Y ustedes malditos gordos, ¿Acaso no piensan?, ¿Cómo carajos nos va a servir el hecho de saber quien le toco el culo al señor Malfoy?

El director Dumbledore ya no la escuchaba, estaba lamiendo el suelo de las migajas de galletas, en cambio el par de obesos la miraban como si la quisieran matar.

Tenía que reír.

Y eso hice

Y mi vida se hizo mierda

-Usted señor Longbottom se encargara de cuidar a sus compañeros mientras duren en ese estado, ¿Me escucho?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Según lo que conto, usted es el único culpable

-¿No era Ron?

-Cállese

-Pero yo…

-He dicho que se calle

Me cruce de brazos y me le quedo mirando esperando que en cualquier momento estallara en llamas o viniera Davy Jones a matarla con una hacha, pero nada de eso paso.

-Maldita violadora de ancianos- susurre lo más bajo que pude, ya que no quería atraer la atención de la profesora McGonagall, la cual ahora insultaba a Snape y su falta de vista, ya que lo acusaba de ser un cerdo daltónico.

-¿Qué ha dicho Longbottom?- ¡La puta me ha oído!, pero si yo lo he susurrado bien bajo

-Nada….nada de nada

-¿Seguro?- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose a mi burbuja de espacio personal y vital

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, la pelea de los niños y el profesor Flitwick paro en seguida y todos se pusieron de pie, creo que está de más decir que tuve un horrible presentimiento.

-Maldita – dijo Hermione acomodándose sus cabellos, los cuales se habían enredado

-Violadora- le siguió Ron sobándose su pierna

-De- incluso de niño Draco es muy astuto

-Ancianos- termino Harry sonriendo como toda una ternurita

-Maldita violadora de ancianos- le grito el profesor Flitwick, se veía muy enojado con ella y parecía tan gracioso, ¡Necesito tocarlo!

La profesora de transformaciones giro su mirada hacia el pequeño y diminuto profesor, se enrojeció en 3 segundos y grito a todo pulmón.

-Maldito engendro de Blanca nieves, es mejor que te apartes de mi vista o te parto las piernas y te prendo fuego, ¿Escuchaste?

EL muy cobarde no necesito que se lo repitieran y salió corriendo de ahí, como lo envidio.

-Señor Longbottom usted le explicara a los padres de sus compañeros todos esto y será el encargado de cuidarlos y pobre de usted si alguien se entera que son sus compañeros- me toco el cuello con sus manso huesudas y temblorosas- Y si eso paso, le pasara lo que le dije al profesor Flitwick

-LE juro que los cuidare

-Largo

-Claro

Me acerque a los chicos y cargo en mis brazos a Harry y Hermione que eran los más lastimaditos, ¿Cómo me llevaba a Draco y Ron?, me les quede viendo esperando que ellos me ayudaran, y lo hicieron, se abrazaron a mis piernas.

Me despedí de todos y baje con cuidado las escaleras del despacho, lo último que pude oír fueron los gritos de Slughorn diciéndole al director que si no iba a hacer algo y la corta respuesta de este:

-Minerva ya organizo todo


End file.
